B is for Bomb
by Evenstar656
Summary: An explosion rocks downtown LA causing the brothers to test their relationship.


Title: B is for Bomb

Author: Evenstar656

Summary: An explosion rocks downtown LA causing the brothers to test their relationship.

Spoilers: None

Author's Notes: This is just a little ficlet that I decided to write, get it out of my head. I know that I did something similar to this in _Clue_, but it seemed to fit for this piece. My piece for the Summer Alphabet Fic Challenge!

_Many thanks to my wonderful beta (Bloodsuckers37) for fixing my mistakes!_

**B is for Bomb**

**2:30 pm Downtown LA**

**US Post Office-LA Branch**

A thunderous explosion shook the block, sending a gust of wind and razor sharp shrapnel out in all directions. Instinctively the agents fell to the ground covering their heads.

"Charlie!" Don yelled as he lunged at Charlie pulling him down to the ground.

Pieces of a USPS mailbox whizzed past the brothers, as a monstrous pain tore through Don's side.

Paper flittered to the ground as FBI agents and bomb squad personnel cautiously rose to evaluate the damage. Charlie tried to get up but he found that he was pinned underneath his older brother.

"Hey Don, do you think you could get off me?" Charlie asked trying to push his brother off of him.

"Hang on," Don grunted as he slowly rolled off of Charlie.

Charlie pulled himself up, feeling a little dizzy from the blast. The radio on the ground was crackling with a voice asking if everyone was okay.

"Are you hurt Charlie?" Don asked still lying on the ground, trying to get the pain to stop.

"I don't think so." Charlie inspected himself for any wounds.

Something moving under Don caught Charlie's attention. Blood. Dark red bood. Charlie traced the blood to its source, Don. There was a large piece of smoldering shrapnel imbedded in his brother's abdomen.

"Don, don't move," Charlie was terrified as he moved closer to his brother.

Don raised his head to see what was scaring Charlie. The pain was blinding, he had never experienced pain this excruciating before. Panicking Charlie yelled for Don's team.

Megan and David heard Charlie and rushed over to him. They gasped when they saw the piece of metal sticking out of Don. David called for an ambulance while Megan bent down to the ground.

"Stay with me, Don," Megan ordered as she surveyed the damage done by the shrapnel.

Pain and shock were taking its toll on Don, and he closed his eyes.

"Don!" Megan shook his arm slightly.

Don groaned and opened his eyes, locking them onto Charlie's. Charlie was next to Megan holding his brother's hand.

"Charlie, I need you to keep him awake," Megan turned to David, "Call Alan."

Charlie did as he was instructed and started talking to his brother, mostly about some complex math equation he was working on. When Don looked like he was drifting off Charlie shook his arm.

"You…shouldn't be…here," Don gasped.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Charlie asked.

"Don't…want you…to see…this."

"I know, but I want to be here…with you."

"Are…you sure…you're okay?" Don struggled to say.

"Yes, thanks to you, not even a scratch."

"Promise…me."

"What?"

"No…P vs. P."

"Anything for you Don," vowing to stay with Don, Charlie tightened his grip as if he was the only thing keeping his brother alive.

"Love you buddy," Don weakly squeezed Charlie's hand.

"I love you too," Charlie squeezed back.

Tears welled up in Megan's eyes as she witnessed this tender moment between brothers. The paramedics rushed over to the crowd with their equipment.

"With the metal angled like this, it looks like it hit his liver. Let's scoop and run," one medic said as they lifted Don onto the gurney.

The medics hoisted Don into the awaiting ambulance; motioning for Charlie to climb in. Once he got in the doors were quickly shut and the ambulance took off.

The medic instructed Charlie to keep talking to Don while he placed an oxygen mask over Don's mouth and nose. Don moaned when the medic slid an IV into his vein and muttered something that sounded like the alphabet. He swiftly cut Don's shirt down the middle and attached the heart monitor leads and for the first time Charlie did not know what the numbers on the small screen meant.

Charlie was scared; he'd rarely seen pain in his brother's eyes.

"Hang on Don, we're almost there," Charlie squeezed Don's hand reassuringly.

Don weakly squeezed back with a hand that was clammy and quickly losing its color.

_Don doesn't have much time left._

After what seemed like an eternity the ambulance arrived at the hospital and Don was taken away to a trauma room.

A young receptionist led Charlie to a set of plastic chairs and told him to wait there.

A few minutes passed before David and Megan came in with Alan, who went directly to his youngest son.

"Are you all right Charlie?" Alan asked pulling his youngest son into his arms.

"Yeah, but Don…"

"What about Don?"

"There was a piece of metal…the medics said something about his liver."

"Don't worry Charlie; Don is going to be just fine." Alan turned to Megan and David who were sitting in nearby seats, "What happened?"

"A mailbox exploded," Megan answered.

"Oh my. Why wasn't Donny wearing a vest?"

"A vest really wouldn't have helped. The bomb wasn't supposed to go off for a couple of hours, and it was supposed to be in the travel agency across the street from the post office," Megan answered.

"Oh," Alan squeezed his youngest son's shoulders. "I'd hoped this day wouldn't come."

After ten minutes a young nurse approached them, "Don Eppes?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm his father," Alan stood up.

"I'm Amy. I'm going to take you up to the surgical lounge where you can wait for Don's doctor."

"Do you know how he is?"

"I'm sorry; I was not working on him, but if you all will follow me please."

Amy led the group up to the surgical waiting room and gave them directions to the nearest bathrooms and the cafeteria.

Shortly after Amy left Larry, Amita, and Colby arrived with more data that Charlie's equation had produced.

Everyone settled in for what would be a long wait.

**8:34 pm Surgical Waiting Room**

The wait was excruciating; not once did someone come out to update them. Finally after about five and a half hours and numerous cups of hospital coffee a scrub clad doctor came out. He was an athletic middle-aged doctor with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Charlie, who was sitting next to Amita, grabbed her hand.

"Don Eppes' family?"

"Yes," Alan stood up.

"Please sit," the doctor motioned to the vacant chair and sat on the coffee table in front of the chairs. "I'm Dr. Rick Cecil, I operated on Don."

"How is he?"

"Don is resting in Recovery right now. His injuries were severe but we were able to repair most of it."

"Most of it?" Alan looked confused.

"Yes, we were able to repair almost everything, but we had to remove a good sized piece of his liver. The things that concern me the most are the possibility for an infection and the amount of blood he lost. The blood loss caused his heart to stop once in the OR. We were able to get him back quickly and continue with the surgery. Hopefully we can avoid any infections with the antibiotics he's being given."

"Will he be okay?" Charlie asked not understanding what the doctor just said.

"Given time, he should make a full recovery, provided he gets through the next few days without any major setbacks."

Alan smiled knowing that keeping Don quiet for the amount of time for him to recuperate was not going to be an easy task.

"Can we see him?" Charlie desperately wanted to make sure Don was alright himself.

"He'll need some more time to recover from the anesthesia before he will be brought up to his room."

"Why do we have to wait?" Charlie was getting impatient.

"He'll need about another thirty to forty-five minutes in Recovery and then be settled in his room."

"Oh."

"Thank you Dr. Cecil," Alan extended his hand.

"You're welcome. If you need anything just get a nurse to page me," Dr. Cecil shook Alan's hand before leaving.

After roughly an hour the group was finally able to see Don when a nurse came by and escorted them to Don's room.

**9:30 pm Surgical Unit**

The agents' cell phones rang and after answering them they promised to come by and see Don later. Larry and Amita also left to give Alan and Charlie time with Don.

Alan and Charlie quietly entered Don's room. Charlie was shocked when he saw the pale figure that was lying in the bed. Alan quickly made his way to a chair next to the bed. Charlie stood there for a few seconds taking everything in. The person lying in the bed was not the older brother that he remembered.

Don was extremely pale his skin almost blending in with the sheets. Alan and Charlie set down in the two chairs and took inventory of all the equipment that was surrounding his brother. He had a central line snaking out from the neck of the gown. Charlie noticed a nasal cannula that was delivering oxygen.

Carefully Charlie took his older brother's hand, and together the men sat beside Don waiting for him to wake up.

**7:30 am Surgical Unit**

The sun's early rays were filtering through the blinds. The two Eppes men were sleeping peacefully until a knock at the door woke them up.

Dr. Cecil came in, "Good morning everyone." Dr. Cecil flipped through Don's chart. "Well his labs are looking better than last night."

"Is it normal for him to sleep this much?" Charlie asked stretching out as back.

"A lot of sleeping is not uncommon in patients who have experienced this much trauma and the general anesthesia," Dr. Cecil replied.

Charlie nodded understandingly.

Alan watched attentively as Dr. Cecil quickly and thoroughly examined Don before leaving. "Would you like something from the cafeteria?" Alan asked standing up and arching his back for a good stretch.

"No thanks I'm good," replied Charlie.

"All right," Alan walked to the door and left.

Charlie focused his attention on Don and pictured the swaths of bandages around his middle underneath the hospital gown. After a few minutes Charlie walked over to the window, and opened the blinds watching an egg hatch in a bird's nest by the window.

A soft groan coming from the bed made Charlie rush to his brother's side.

"Don?" Charlie took his brother's hand. "Come on Don, wake up for me."

Another groan came from Don as he tried to pry his eyes open, but the drugs were making them seem heavy.

"I'm right here Don." Charlie touched the side of his brother's face.

By then Alan had come back with a cup of coffee and a muffin. He immediately set his stuff down and went to Don's other side, grabbing his hand.

"Come on Donny, I'm right here too," Alan rubbed his son's arm.

Don slowly opened his eyes, enough to see two blobs beside him.

"Come on son, open your eyes some more."

Finally, Don was able to open his eyes halfway. He tried to sit up, but the sharp pain made him stop.

"I don't think that is such a good idea right now," Alan easily pushed his son back down to the bed.

"Dad?" Don asked sluggishly.

"Yeah, I'm right here. Charlie is also here."

"Hey Don," Charlie squeezed his brother's hand.

"You're here?" Don said in a sluggish whisper.

"Yep."

"No P vs. P thing?"

"NP? Nope, I promised you I wouldn't do that."

"Good."

"Let me go get a doctor," Alan said leaving the room.

Alan came back shortly with Dr. Cecil.

"Agent Eppes, I'm Dr. Rick Cecil, I must say you are doing very well considering what you went through. Are you in any pain?"

"Yes."

"Okay, hang on just a sec," Dr. Cecil grabbed a button off an IV stand. "This button," he handed the button to Don, "will deliver a pre-set dosage of Morphine, and it also gives you Morphine at set time intervals."

Don pushed the button, and fell back to sleep within a few seconds.

"When do you think he'll be able to leave?" Alan asked.

"I'm not sure; it depends on how well he does, but probably at least a week here."

"He's not going to like that," Alan chuckled, "Thank you Dr. Cecil."

"Anytime, just make sure he rests, that's going to be the best medicine right now."

Dr. Cecil nodded to the two Eppes men and left to do rounds. Confident that Don would make it through the night, Alan and Charlie made sure Don's night nurse had their numbers and went home.

**7:45 am Surgical Unit**

Several days later Megan, Colby, and David had finally had some time to come by and see Don, and were sitting around the bed. They each had coffee and were quietly talking so they didn't wake him up.

"How's he doing?" Colby took a sip of his coffee.

"The doctor said that Don was doing fine. They're just worried about infection and things like that." Megan replied.

"Mom?" a raspy voice came from the bed.

Megan set her coffee down and took Don's hand, "No, it's Megan."

Both David and Colby moved to Don's side, "Hey Don."

Don slowly opened his eyes, which were glassy, "Can you go get my mother?"

The agents looked at each other in confusion. Megan put her hand on Don's brow.

"He's burning up."

"Infection?" David asked.

"I don't know, go get someone." Megan tried to soothe Don, but with no luck. He began to thrash about. "Hold his arm down. Hang on Don, David's going to get someone."

Colby pinned Don's arm to the bed while David went to go find someone

"Where's my mother, I need to talk to her?" Don pleaded.

"Don, she's not here, a nurse is on the way," Megan rubbed Don's face trying to settle him down.

David came back with Don's day nurse, and she stuck her thermometer in Don's ear, "103 even. Don, are you in any pain?"

"Yes."

The nurse quickly wrote down the amount of drainage in the container attached to a tube in Don's abdomen. She also checked the incision which looked angry and red, "Okay, hang on a second. I need everyone to leave for now," the nurse rushed the agents out of the room.

Alan and Charlie came up to the agents in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Alan asked.

"Don has a fever. The doctor is on his way," Megan replied.

Dr. Cecil and the nurse went into Don's room. After about ten minutes they came out, and the nurse went back to the nurses' station while Dr. Cecil stayed behind.

"Is Don okay?" Alan asked the doctor.

"He's going to be. The antibiotic we had him on wasn't working as well as I'd hoped. We've put him on a more targeted antibiotic which should clear up the infection soon. Luckily we caught this relatively quickly. You can go see him now," Dr. Cecil told the group. "If you have any other questions you can get Don's nurse to page me."

Charlie discretely went in to see his brother.

"Okay, thank you," Alan shook the doctor's hand before he left.

"We were just leaving," Megan nodded down the hall.

"Yeah," Colby and David took the hint.

"Thank you Megan," Alan hugged her.

"You're welcome Mr. Eppes."

"What no hug?" Colby joked.

"Thank you guys also," Alan gave David and Colby small manly hugs.

The agents left and when Alan turned back to the room he noticed that Don was sleeping. His heart swelled up when he saw Charlie washing Don's face with a wet cloth.

**9:45 am 2 Days Later**

Finally after a rough couple of days and night Don's fever broke, leaving Charlie and Alan exhausted after staying with him. Dr. Cecil had come by numerous times checking up on Don trying to get his pain eased off. The nurses had also been there for Alan and Charlie by bringing them more comfortable recliners to sit in.

Don slowly woke up. He eyed his brother and father sleeping on either side of him. He smiled seeing his brother curled up in the chair with papers all over the bedside table he was using. Don found that Charlie was still holding his hand. As carefully as he could he pulled his hand out from underneath Charlie's. Charlie felt the movement and stirred, slowly moving his stiff muscles.

"Don," Charlie sat up seeing that his brother was awake.

"Hey buddy," Don rasped.

Charlie heard his brother's voice and let him take a few sips of water from a cup that was on the bedside table.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you awake," Charlie beamed. "We didn't think you'd still be with us there for a little while."

"Are you okay?"

"Aside from being scared for a while, yeah."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, you spiked a fever about a couple of days ago, we were all really worried. You started asking for Mom and talking to her."

"I'm sorry. Thanks for staying." Don squeezed his brother's hand.

"I think you scared your team pretty bad."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"You know they are," David smiled coming in followed by Megan and Colby.

The agents woke up Alan, "Donny," Alan took his son's hand.

"I'm here, hopefully for a long time."

"You're lucky you're already hurt for doing that to us because after I'd finished you'd be hurting."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you're back with us."

"We would have brought you something to eat, but we weren't sure if you could eat or if you were hungry," Colby said.

"It's alright guys."

"We did bring you this," Megan produced a video tape.

"You didn't?" Don smiled.

"Yeah the Dodgers got their ass kicked by the Braves," Colby interjected.

"They lost again?" Don asked.

"Yeah, big time."

"Man, it wasn't much of a game but I taped it anyways."

"Thanks."

Megan's cell phone rang, and after hanging up she told the rest of the team that they had a new case. Colby, David, and Megan promised to visit later once the case was finished before they left.

"You're lucky to have a great team," Alan said.

"Yeah."

**4:50 am 7 Days Later Eppes Residence**

"I don't need any help getting to the couch," Don growled going through the door.

"Okay, trip and fall," Charlie walked behind his brother.

"I'm fine now, if I wasn't they wouldn't have let me go," Don eased down onto the couch.

Alan followed carrying Don's duffle bag, "Be nice, both of you."

Don was finally released after gradually improving over the week. A week was about all the time he could take in the hospital, the nurses and doctors were driving him crazy. More importantly his brother and father were getting on his nerves, but he was still glad to get out.

Charlie was fluffing the pillows on the couch, trying to make his older brother comfortable when his eyes watered up.

"What's wrong buddy?" Don asked seeing a tear slide down Charlie's face.

"Nothing," Charlie sobbed.

"Obviously something is wrong."

"Its alright, I don't want to bother you," Charlie started to walk away but Don grabbed his hand.

"It's alright," Don pulled Charlie next to him.

"No its not, we almost lost you. I'd thought I'd never see you again."

"Charlie," Don put his arm around his brother. "I love you and dad very much; I would never leave you guys."

"But that's not gonna stop you from getting hurt again," Charlie put laid his head over Don's heart.

"I know; it comes with the job."

"Don, you're a statistical an…"

"Anomaly?"

"Don you shouldn't be alive now."

"That's what the numbers say, but do they involve family?"

Charlie sat there contemplating that his brother understood the human element that he could not grasp.

"I don't intend to leave you and dad for a long time, so I guess you're stuck with me. Besides where else can I get free home cooked meals?" Don smiled.

"Is that all you come here for, the food?" Charlie was picking up a pillow, getting it ready to hit Don with it.

"Hey, it's not fair to hurt a crippled person," Don pushed himself further into the couch.

"Charlie why don't you come and help me get the grill ready?" Alan came out from the kitchen catching Charlie with the pillow ready to strike.

"The grill?" Don asked.

"Yeah, just grilling out, kind of like a welcome home dinner."

"Nice," Don laid his head back while is dad and brother were grilling the rib-eyes.

The doorbell interrupted Don's peace and quiet.

"Can you get that, Donny? We're kind of busy." Alan yelled from the back porch.

Don grumbled and slowly got off the couch. It took him a little while but he finally got to the door and got it open.

"Look who is up and around," Megan said coming in.

"Hey Megan," Don opened the door to let her in.

"You look good Don," Megan hugged her boss, careful not to aggravate his injury.

"I finally feel somewhat good."

"Are you going to let us in?" Colby moved up to the door.

"Shut up Granger," Megan moved aside.

Both David and Colby came in, "Hey boss."

"Hey."

The agents went in and went out to the back porch. Don was closing the door when someone yelled.

"Hold the door, we're coming," Amita yelled coming up the walkway with Larry. "How are you doing?" Amita hugged Don before going to Charlie.

"Better each day."

"That is very good news Don," Larry stepped in.

"Hey Larry."

"Charles told me what happened; it's a shame that the mail isn't safe anymore. Did you catch the guys?"

"Yeah, they were already in custody when the bomb went off."

"That's good."

"I hate to disappoint you Larry, but I don't think we're having all white food."

"Its alright, I'm getting over my preference for white foods. Some color is needed to balance everything out."

"Good, you should go out back, Agent Reeves is here."

"She is?"

"Yep."

"Excuse me, Don," Larry made his way to Megan.

Don smiled and closed the door.

I hope you enjoyed! You see that button 'Submit a Review'…You know what to do!****

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
